A network of carbon nanotubes exhibits piezoresistive properties sensitive to mechanical strain, stress and/or force. Pressure applied to carbon nanotubes, for example by a probe, affects their electronic properties at a nanoscale. When disposed in networks, carbon nanotubes may be used to sense strain, stress and deformation at a macroscale. Consequently, carbon nanotubes have been used for making sensing devices.
Although such sensing devices have demonstrated their usefulness in monitoring of changes inside structures, there has been a continuing need for improvement, especially for distinguishing the nature of a deformation and for mapping a deformation over time.